The present invention relates to pallets, primarily to pallets that can be assembled and disassembled, and pallets moved by fork trucks.
Many products and goods are moved and stored on pallets. The majority of these pallets are constructed of wood and remain assembled after use because they cannot easily be taken apart. Other pallets constructed of plastic or paperboard cannot be disassembled at all. When not in use the pallets are usually stored and/or shipped back to their originator. Pallets, which cannot be collapsed or disassembled, require a large amount of space for storage and trucking. In addition, if a portion of the pallet is damaged, the whole pallet is discarded and a replacement procured. Space, material and time cost money to a business. Storage and transport of empty pallets has associated costs that can be reduced by keeping pallets unassembled while not in use. In addition, pallets constructed of matching parts and easily disassembled have the advantage of only requiring replacement of damaged parts. The pallet assembly also must not take a substantial amount of time to put together or take apart, the cost of which may be recovered from the savings in storing, return shipping, and replacement.
It is the intent of the present invention to provide an easily assembled and disassembled pallet manufactured of plastic or other suitable material and constructed of a number of specific parts. The pallet would be delivered to a user in the unassembled form. Varying the lengths of associated parts will also make pallets of different sizes.
The general purpose of the present invention is a pallet assembly can easily be assembled and unassembled.
It is an object of the present invention to have the storage of the pallet in an unassembled form thereby requiring less space for storing and shipping. Smaller trucks may be used to transport the pallets; or more can be transported in the same size truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile pallet by varying the sizes of associated parts and not requiring a separate top sheet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide like parts for all pallets of the same size and load rating. Which allows easy replacement of damaged parts.
Another object of the present invention is to enable the assembly or disassembly to be accomplished within a few minutes without tools.